Here We Go Again!
by DizAznSensation
Summary: BEGA has finally ended. BBA is making it's comeback to the beyblading world. A new chapter unfolds in Tyson's life along with his friends. (There will be pairings in this)


Ages: Ages will be located at the very end of every chapter. I will only put the ages of the characters just first introduced in the fic in every chapter. So no one knows who will appear in the chapter/story and not spoil or hint anything to happen.

BTW there** will be couples and pairings** in this fic. So I'm sorry if you support a different pairing than the ones in this fic.

**Tyson's POV**

Awww, man, it's been two years after I've battled against Brooklyn and end BEGA. Once BEGA was ended, the BBA was starting their reconstruction. The whole team then started to walk off into their own different paths. Kenny was hired for a job in a Beyblade researching organization overseas. He was going to get recruited one way or another, he's the smartest kid I ever knew about beyblades. Max decided to live with him mom again in the US. Ray went back to China and lived with White Tiger X. Kai, well he's Kai so he just vanished and no one knows where he is. Hilary had to live with her aunt at Nagoya to take care of her. Daichi went back home to his hometown. And me, I've just been with Gramps, still living in the dojo.

"TYSOONNNN!" Grandpa yelled.

"Agh, great..." I sighed, "what now?" I then began to walk towards the room Grandpa was in.

"Yo dawg, it's time for practice." he said. "You're not gunna get better if you just lie down on your bed and watch T.V all day son!"

"Ok, ok, I get it." I said. My stomach then grumbled. "Haha, you don't mind if I eat lunch first right?" I asked, with a big smile on my face. Grandpa then sweat dropped.

"Aight kiddo, just hurry up now! Now scurry!" he told me. I then bolted out of the room and went into the kitchen. I made myself some noodles for lunch and brought it with me to the room with the T.V. I sat down in front of the T.V with my bowl of noodles on my lap and turned it on. I began eating, and it's not a really pleasant sight of seeing me eat...I eat kind of a pig but who cares, hahaha. Then Mr. Dickenson that came up on the screen.

Mr. Dickenson then spoke, "Ladies and gentlemen, after a long time of rebuilding the BBA, to my joy, it has now been finished reconstructing to what it was, before it was put down. To commemorate this achievement, I gladly announce that we will finally hold the World Championships once again."

Nooo way! I thought. I started choking on my noodles and had to pound my chest for relief. It's been so long and it's happening again! Aww man, I'm so excited, but I wonder what the format would be this year.

"The format this year would be the same as the last one we had."

Oh, so no changes after all this year huh.

"However, it will be a two on two at the same time for all battles. There will no longer be an option to have a one on one. The teams will battle until all of the beyblades of the other team spin out or get knocked out of the stadium.

Wait, so there is one change. Kind of a nice twist if you ask me!

"There will be a team in each country to be named to take on the other countries at the World Championships. The qualifiers will begin on April 20th in Russia, 21st in USA, 22nd in China, 23rd in Japan, 24th in Spain, 25th in Italy, 26th in South Africa, and 27th in Australia. The teams may have up to four members in the team but must require at least two. I wish you all good luck and to have fun!"

"Aww bummer, it's still in a month," I sadly said to myself, "time to start training hard again!"

"Tyson!" I got startled and knocked my bowl of noodles on the ground. I then got teary eyed, precious food wasted I thought to myself.

"Grandpa, why'd have to sneak up behind me like that?!" I yelled.

"Well ya got a homie waiting for ya in the dojo, so I came here to tell ya," Grandpa answered.

"Huh? Someone's waiting for me?" I asked. Who would come to see me? Well I am World Champ, so a fan must've came by for an autograph with the one and only Tyson! Hahaha yeah that's it!

"Ya deaf kid? That's what I just said my boy. Now go, don't want him waiting for too long now! You might be suprised for who it is," Grandpa told me.

"Alright, I'll go! Lemme just get my pens real quick!" I yelled to Grandpa while I towards my room. When I looked back, I could see the puzzled look on his face, but oh well, no time for explanations. I slammed my door open and went to my desk to get a pen. I grabbed the black ink pen and put it in my pocket. I then saw my Dragoon MSUV right beside where the pen was. I better take it to make sure I have my blade if he wants to see it or maybe even a beybattle. I then started to walk towards my door to leave but then I tripped on something and fell right on my face. Agh! I then got up and looked around my room. Oh boy, it's so dirty in here...I need to start cleaning soon. There's laundry all over and my bed's all messy. If Hilary was here, she would've started yelling at me and to clean my room and blah blah blah. I then left and went towards the dojo. I opened the door and yelled out "So who's the lucky fan getting an autograph from the Champ, Tyson Granger?!" with my eyes closed and my mouth in an open big smile.

"Huh? Tyson, what are you doing?" The visitor asked. That's strange. This voice sounds familiar... I lost my smile and then opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw. My mouth hung open for two seconds and then I finally mustered up to say, "Wooah! It can't be! It's you!"

So Whatcha guys think? Chapter's a bit short but It'll make other chapters longer soon :) It's my very first fic ever and chapter :p Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and make sure to please review, favorite and follow? :) I'll see ya guys next time!

Ages:

Tyson Granger: 17

Grandpa(Ryu) Granger: 68

Abbreviations:  
MSUV: Metal Storm Ultimate Version


End file.
